


Broken Colour

by charxjay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: “I forgot how beautiful you were in colour.” The words were a murmur against his lips, feeling Jace’s breath ghost against his lips as the words formed.a world in which when you first touch your soulmate, your view goes from black and white to colour





	

Colour, it wasn’t something everyone was born seeing. All those around the world that do see colour, are the special ones because that means they’ve meet the person who is meant to help complete their life. For his entire life, Simon envied those people because he wanted to know how beautiful the world was, instead of the dullness of the black and whites he constantly saw. At the back of his mind, he always knew it wasn’t Clary, the moment they touched the first time all that time ago, no colour had burst itself into his vision but that hadn’t really stopped that crush he formed on her. Sure, people had gained crushes and only, so rarely did they ever become your soulmate.

But, his day came and he _saw_ colour. He remembers it so clearly, he had just wanted to find Clary and made sure she was okay and wasn’t hurt, that night he was not expecting his world to come into colour as he was following his best friend and her new company blindly into the abandoned church. He couldn’t keep his eyes off as he watched the blond burn himself, so of course when the blond grabbed hold of his hand he was surprised, and his words came out stumbling over themselves “Buddy, what's going on, man? I'm not your type, man. I don't even...” His words stilling as he realised that not only was the place coming into something not even close to what an abandoned church should look like, but that colour was seeping it’s way in as well.

Bright shades of a colour almost white, now he’s identified as blue, and colours of deep orange and gray and _many_ more falling into place replacing the black and white scale he’d been using for the past eighteen years of his life. The sudden wave of colours took his breath away but if it had the same effect on Jace, he hadn’t let it be known as he just stared down the hall.

**

It’s been almost a month now, and he hasn’t said a word about the colours he can see that was until he found himself turned into a vampire because apparently the turn made those who hadn’t found their soulmate see colour, so he’s using that to explain away the way he can see colour and no one questions it. Clary has made it known that she doesn’t like how that he has no way of knowing who his soulmate is anymore, but he tells her that he is okay with it because maybe it wasn’t meant to be anyway. And every time, his mind can’t help but wonder to Jace, and how there are small things that Jace has noticed since his turn, like how Jace avoids being too close to him. It’s almost like he doesn’t even want to accidently brush against… _oh my god_ his mind thought as it clicked into his mind and he got to his feet, it was night time so that made it safe for him to walk outside and stalk his way to the institute.

He had sent a text to Clary, saying he was coming into the institute so that if the alarms went off but chance, that they knew who it was. Clary greeted him outside, giving him a hug and he returned it. Izzy was at her side and she hugged him once he and Clary finished.

“As much as I would love to hang out with you Clary, I’m here for Jace. Do you know where he is?” Simon asked.

“He’s in the training room; he’s been doing it a lot since he’s been back. Be careful.” Izzy spoke up, pointing towards the area, sure enough; Simon could hear the grunts that elicited from Jace’s mouth with each movement he made, and he made his way to the training room.

For a few moments he just watched as Jace practiced on the dummy in the room, a tiny little smile formed on his lips because it was like Jace didn’t notice he was there, then again he _hadn’t_ done anything to alert the other to his presence. After watching him for a minute or two, Simon decided to make his presence known by clearing his throat. The movement was quick, but Jace had his blade out as if ready to attack but lowered it once he saw Simon, and rolled his eyes but before Jace could say anything Simon spoke, “You’re an asshole you know that.”

“Excuse me?” Jace questioned, raising a perfect eyebrow at the vampire as he crossed his arms against his chest.

“You heard me, a motherfucking asshole Jace! You fucking _know_!” Simon shot back, crossing his own arms against his chest to match the form that Jace had.

“I know a lot of things, a lot more then you do.” That smirk upon Jace’s lips, Simon wanted to wipe it off and as he took a step closer Jace seemed to take one back.

“You know what we are. It’s why you’ve been avoiding me since I came back as this _monster_. I’m sorry your soulmate is a vampire, but it’s not like I could control what happened to me. If you didn’t want me, you should have told Clary to just not go through with it. I would rather be dead then know my soulmate rejects me for who I am. If you don’t want me around, just say _so_ and I’ll go.”

Jace’s eyes weren’t looking at him, and Simon grew infuriated with him. Was Jace ashamed that his soulmate had been turned into a thing that he hunted? Silence grew over them, and annoyed that Jace won’t look at him Simon moved closer and was about to lift Jace’s face to look at him when the blond jerked back violently, creating a big gap between the two. “Don’t touch me.”

Simon’s hand fell to his side, something stirring inside him as he took in the way Jace’s voice seemed to break when he spoke with words. Simon had _caused_ that to come from his lips and it made him take a step back. Quiet, it grew over them once again and the gears in Simon’s mind turned over, and then _click_. “Oh my…you lost your sight of colour. I died, of course you did. Don’t you want it back? Colours are wonderful Jace.”

“Not when you know what colour blood looks like, and it stains in your mind and colours in all the black and white with its colour. It burns _bright_ in my head, the dark redness the only colour I can see among the black and white because I once saw its colour. That’s the colour that stains my hands after what I’ve done. I don’t deserve all the colours when all I need is black and white, and blood.” Jace spoke, his words dropping off into a whisper as his arms hugged around himself.

A frown formed upon his lips as he stepped closer to Jace, letting himself relax and the anger left him completely as he took in Jace’s vulnerability. Something he knows is not something that Jace let’s show often, or _ever_. He so badly wanted to hug Jace, and hold him tight into his arms but he didn’t want to be on the end of Jace’s wrath at giving him the one thing he didn’t seem to want. “Jace, you deserve so much more then to see those three colours, you deserve to see them all again because you are amazing, you’re the best shadowhunter out there, you’re fucking Jace for crying outloud. You have people who care about you _despite_ the mistakes you have made, and don’t you dare for one second think you don’t deserve them, because you do. Alec, he loves you and so does Izzy and Clary, I know they do and I know for a fact that **I** care about you, so good dam much. You should see the other colours so you can wash out the bloodstains with brighter, better colours. So that you can experience everything with a sensation that makes your skin feel warm as you see it in its full embrace. You’re still letting me talk and I don’t know what to do anymore, but I’m just going to, just, go.”

“Simon…” Jace’s voice spoke up, it was barely audible, but with his enhanced hearing Simon caught it, stopping his movement. His eyes fixated on the blond in front of him, waiting for him to continue on but when he didn’t Simon have a shake of his head.

As he was about to turn around and walk out of the institute when he felt someone grab hold of his shoulder and pull him close, it was two seconds, but that was what it took for Simon to register that Jace had grabbed hold of him and pressed their lips together. Simon tried so hard to suppress the smile that formed upon his lips as he kissed Jace back, but it was no use as he couldn’t hold it back. Pulling apart Simon brought one of his hands up to caress Jace’s cheek lightly.

“I forgot how beautiful you were in colour.” The words were a murmur against his lips, feeling Jace’s breath ghost against his lips as the words formed. Brown eyes looking into blue and brown eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of their lips, and Jace presses a kiss to the corner of Simon’s mouth before he took a step back.

Once again, silence formed itself around the pair, but this time none of them broke it as Jace grabbed hold of Simon’s hand and lead him out of the training room. It seemed that Clary and Izzy had watched the whole ordeal from one of the video feeds and congratulated the pair when they saw them as Jace lead Simon down to his room. Simon had never really been in Jace’s room before so he took in the details of the room before he was pulled onto the bed, were the pair talked until they fell asleep. Jace curled into Simon’s chest and Simon with his arm wrapped around the Shadowhunter.


End file.
